Wooden Wounds
by AssassinOfMidnight
Summary: After Ezio's bloody encounter with some guards, Leonardo fixes him up as an unexpected guest turns up at his door with a strange wooden box. My first Fic thanks for reading! xx


I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS UBISOFT DOES

Leonardo had never felt so satisfied in his life. There was the famous assassino, Ezio Auditore, half naked sitting in his workship with a big gash across his shoulder. Of course Leonardo had fixed him up before but everytime Ezio got himself in a bloody mess Leo always had that same feeling of attraction to the man, with his toned body covered in multiple scars on tanned skin, his lovely chesnut hair and that smile that never failed to make Leonardo giddy.

"Leonardo? Is something wrong?" Ezio asked with a questioning look on his handsome features.

"Mi dispiace, my friend I'm just thinking about how to treat your wound," He said with a smile, and a light blush creeping up onto his freckled cheeks as he realised he'd been staring.

He went to get his medical supplies from his living quarters and hurried back as he heard a pained grunt come from his working area. Leonardo instructed Ezio to lay back so he could get to the wound easily and he obeyed without question.

"So how did you get your wound, Ezio?" Leo asked curiously as he started to clean the wound with achohol and a clean rag, Ezio winced when the liquid buried itself into his deep wound but bit back a whine of pain.

"Some bastardo messenger decided to run down the street at the exact moment I climbed out a haystack and shouted for the guards," he replied with an unamused expression.

"It was tough but mio dio was there a lot of them..." he hissed as he felt the needle sew his torn skin back over his wound. Leonardo cringed at the sound of pain coming from his dearest friend as his skin was pulled together over his cut which would scar when fully healed.

"Well Im glad you were able to make it to me before you bled out," Leonardo said, focusing on tieing a secure knot to the thread, trying not to think what would have happened if Ezio was found bleeding to death by the city guards. Leo started to pack away his medical supplies as he felt a pair of hazel eyes watching his every move. He turned and saw Ezio looking at him with a strange look Leo had never seen him use before, his eyes were wider than they normally were and his head was cocked to the side a little as he gazed at him. Was it confusion? Or was it questioning? Leo couldn't tell but couldn't manage to not look at this strange gaze he was being given.

"Erm, Ezio? What are you looking at?" Leonardo asked, worried Ezio might be on the verge of a fever or hallucinations.

"You Leo, I never noticed how blue your eyes are..." He trailed off as a knock at the door gave Leonardo the perfect opportunity to escape. When he opened the door he was mildy suprised to find Rosa at his door this late in the evening with a small wooden box in her hands asking for Ezio.

"Ah! Leonardo so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she gave him a smile, "Is Ezio here he left this at the guild earlier..." She was about to continue as Ezio decided to pipe up.

"Rosa, Im in here Leo is it okay if you could let my amico in?" He asked kindly. Leonardo thought it rude for his friend to have guests in his own workshop of whom he hardly knew but for Ezio, anything would be allowed.

"Of course Ezio, do come in Rosa" He replied with a smile at the theif who he was letting into his home, not thinking twice about her maybe taking something. After Rosa came and sat down next to Ezio she to asked about his wound, as he retold the tale he told Leo, he decided to get some wine, bread and cheese for them to eat as he remembered Ezio doesn't eat very often and sometimes has to be reminded. An hour or two of drinking and chatting about recent contracts and work Rosa piped up with something that Leonardo would never expect from a theif.

"Grazie for your hospitality Leonardo, your work is very interesting!" Rosa said in a friendly tone which made Leonardo blush at the kind words.

"No, grazie Rosa, your to kind," Leonardo replied as Ezio still had a strange look on his face but still joining in with the conversation and eating and drinking, but came the time when it was very late and Leonardo remembered he had a busy day ahead of him he had to say goodbye to Rosa who he thought was a charming woman.

"Arrivederci Rosa, I hope to speak soon," he waved as he watched her walk down the streets into the night waving back at him until she murged with the shadows and Leonardo shut the door to keep the warmth within his workshop. When he got back into his work space he streched and yawned as he saw Ezio looking into the box, like he was checking something was still in there, but when he saw Leo come back he aruptly shut it.

"Ezio, you know where the spare room is I'll see you in the morning il mio amico," Leonardo tiredly said, as he walked towards his bedroom but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Leonardo, I... I wanted you to have this as a token of my appriciation of being the best friend an assassino could ever have, who helps me with codex, helps fix my wounds when im reckless and ignorant, even help with my missions on occasion despite you being a pacifist. It might not be much but its the least i could do for you amico," Ezio looked directly into Leonardo's eyes with a slight blush on his perfect features, and thats when Leonardo knew what look was on his face earlier. It was caring and affectionate. The breath caught in Leo's throat and a heavy blush smudged his cheeks, as Ezio handed him the dark wooded box and encouraged him to open it. When Leo opened the golden latch on the box and peered inside he gasped as a small wooden figurine in the shape of a man was nestled inside on a range of diffrent silks. 'So he did remember' Leonardo thought, remembering the day he saw it when he and Ezio first set foot in Venezia.

"You remembered!" Leonardo cried with joy and wrapped his arms around Ezio pressing himself against his muscular, bare chest as Ezio rested his arms around Leo, and wow did this feel good... hugging a hunky bare chested Ezio who was warm and loving... Leonardo then thought to himself about what he just did and wondered if he regretted it 'Nah' he thought to himself as he contenly rested his head on Ezio's shoulder.

Thanks for reading hope you like! Review if you wanna.

Midnight. S xx


End file.
